<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Girl in Pink (Our Beautiful Child) by DontLeaveMeMyDear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120432">Little Girl in Pink (Our Beautiful Child)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLeaveMeMyDear/pseuds/DontLeaveMeMyDear'>DontLeaveMeMyDear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLeaveMeMyDear/pseuds/DontLeaveMeMyDear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you care for your children, no one has the right to say there are better parents out there for them besides you.</p>
<p>If you love your children, no one is able to make them feel more secure than you are.</p>
<p>No matter how anyone else makes you feel.</p>
<p>Besides, it's the little one whose feelings should be taken care of.</p>
<p>(When the term 'mother' is not something your child is exposed to in their daily life)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Girl in Pink (Our Beautiful Child)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Siwon/Yesung oneshot</p>
<p>Fluff/Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort</p>
<p>Nothing hardcore really, just a lot of fluff ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Papa~" a little girl no more than 5 years old in a baby pink suit ran to him with a bright smile on her face. One of her hands, seemingly holding onto something, was raised in an excited manner toward him. The girl jumped up and down on her tip toes before he immediately picked his little sweetheart to know what she demanded of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This little girl in his arm was none other the result of one form of love shared between him and his husband. Every time he looked at her face, warm feelings couldn't seem to stop pouring out from his core because he was just so proud that he was the one that delivered the little angel to this world five years ago. He still remembered the first time he woke up on the hospital bed and felt a sharp pain on his lower belly, painful enough to make him cried out softly, alerting the figure standing not far to his right. The figure which he noticed later was his dear husband, Siwon, came to his side asking if he was okay. The latter was panicking when he didn't answer for a while but how could his husband expect him to say anything when his gaze was transfixed to the little being in his hubby's arms. The moment he reached out and held his baby girl's little fingers, all those feelings he couldn't decipher attacked him all at once making his throat all clogged up and tears welling up in his eyes. He never once imagined himself as someone to be in a position like that yet he would never trade that feeling with anything else in this world. All that were in his thoughts were how his baby is going to grow up well as the cutest girl in the world with a dimpled smile much similar to how his husband was smiling up gently at his own little family that time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was awoken from his precious memory when little fingers continuously poked him on his cheeks. He smiled at the soft 'poing~ poing~' sounds coming out from his little angel's mouth. He caught one finger only to kiss it with a loud smacking voice making the girl giggle gleefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Papa, tie my hair with these~" two pink ribbons with a clip of a turtle and a horse were seen in her palms. He set his daughter down on the dinner table before he took the accessories to his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who gave you this? Daddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes~ Daddy gave them to Lily yesterday." The radiant smile she wore on her face was something he wished would never be gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See, Daddy said that this turtle is papa and the horse is daddy so I'll wear something that reminds me of you two. Isn't it great Papa?" He was taken aback from the mentioning of him as a turtle. He used to sulk over Siwon calling him a turtle back then during their dating days, but now he thought he could appreciate the remembrance. Besides, it made their little Lily happy, so he didn't feel irritated for even a bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is~ Now turn around, let papa tie them to your hair, hmm?" She turned around on the dinner table before slumping her figure on his chest. He chuckled, straightening her figure once more before he started brushing her silky black straight hair. Lily kept humming little tunes to a song she just learned from school along with him since she couldn't stop singing it yesterday that it glued to his head all day. He happily noted the cute beautiful voice his daughter has though, it must have come down from him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finally finished tying her hair up into two little buns on her head and the girl immediately checked them by cupping her buns with her hands, turning around to smile at him happily, showing her satisfaction of his work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go to your ballet course before that scary teacher of you scolds papa again from driving you there late, okay?" He joked before grabbing her things and leading her to the car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He was in the middle of watching Lily cutely following her teacher's instructions before a phone call to his cell disrupted the class. He apologized several times before he got out from the class to take the call.</p>
  <p>"Hello?"</p>
  <p>"<em>So have you taken my offer yet?"  </em>The voice of his mother-in-law came from the speaker, making his blood ran down immediately. Just a week ago his mother-in-law came to the apartment where his little family live. The door opened for her to see him in an apron with Lily clutching his shirt from behind, peeking up to the guest in curiosity. Siwon came to the front door later only to glare hard at his mother, ready to argue before he quickly suggested for Siwon to take Lily out for an ice cream. Throughout the time his mother-in-law reluctantly sat down on their couch until she took off after speaking out her mind, his mind was blank from shock for the talk she gave him. Siwon and Lily came home to see him welcoming them back cheerfully not letting them worry, especially Siwon since he'd have asked him what happened which he lied to say that his husband's mother only wanted to know how they're doing.</p>
  <p>"<em>Have you agreed to my condition?"  </em>Her voice came out again from the speaker making him jerked out from his reverie.</p>
  <p>"I-I..."</p>
  <p>"<em>Come on, you know I'm right. That little girl is better off with us, we've found a nice lady for Siwon to marry and she certainly will be a good mother to.. What's her name? Lily? What's her full name anyway? Why did you give her such a western name?" </em>his heart constricted painfully hearing that.</p>
  <p>"H-her name is Alyssa, mother." he gritted out his answer to the person across the line.</p>
  <p>"<em>Don't call me that, I never agree with my son's decision to marry you.</em>" he still didn't say anything afterward until she spoke firmly once again, "<em>sooner or later you will realize what's best for your daughter, don't you want her to be happy?"</em></p>
  <p><em>Happy?  </em>He mused. Was his daughter ever not happy with him?</p>
  <p>"She is happy, mo- Mrs. Choi.."</p>
  <p>"<em>No, she is not. It's weird, you are not normal. Do you think you can be a proper mother to her?</em>"</p>
  <p>He felt self-conscious right down immediately. He thought of the word 'mother'. Mother is a term for a child to call the person who delivers them to the world. He indeed delivered Lily to the world though. Mother, a female who has a womb in their body and yeah there's that matter of him being a male who has a womb in his body. He, of course, also deemed it as weird, not normal, absurd at first. But whenever he saw Lily in front of him, he felt like all of that doesn't even matter anymore to begin with.</p>
  <p>"Siwon and I had reached the decision a long time ago for her to call me as her papa."</p>
  <p>"<em>See?! She will never be able to say the word 'mother' if she stays with you.. Don't you realize the importance of the term 'mother'? What will happen when her friends ask her how she will plan to celebrate mother's day? She'll never fully understand what a mother is to a person. Can you teach her that?!"</em></p>
  <p>He gripped the fabric of his pants tightly while preventing his tears to come out. He took a deep breath before the other person started to speak again.</p>
  <p>"<em>Oh I forgot... you don't have a mother... you're an orphan. Is that why you can't see the importance of a mother, a proper family  which consists a father, a mother and a child?”</em></p>
  <p><em>“</em>Stop! S-stop please..” He couldn’t control his breath when he gasped out not to let the sobs out of his chest. Tears slowly fell down from the corner of his eyes.</p>
  <p>It’s true he didn’t know his parents, he never lived with them, he never met them, he never felt the care &amp; love he was supposed to get from them. He would never understand them. He would never understand how they were able to give up a child of theirs. But now he pondered if the reason for his parents to abandon him was to give him his best chance. Yet he still couldn’t imagine himself parting with Lily, even if it meant giving Lily her best chance. Was he a bad parent for Lily?</p>
  <p>“<em>Just think about it.. I expect your answer tomorrow. Think about Lily when you make your decision</em>.”</p>
  <p>His hand fell to his side weakly as soon as he heard the other person cut the line of the conversation. He slid down the wall to bury his face on his palms and continued to sob softly.</p>
  <p>He heard soft steps approaching him with a confused “papa?” calling out to him. He immediately rubbed his face with the sleeve of his shirt before lifting his head up to see his daughter’s cute frown while she reached out to touch his face.</p>
  <p>“Is papa sick?” she moved to cling her hands around his neck, asking to be picked up.</p>
  <p>“Papa is alright. What’s the matter darling?”</p>
  <p>“Chunji and Chaerin asked me to eat lunch with them and their mommy. I want papa to accompany me eat with them.”</p>
  <p>He froze a little before he muttered “of course~” to her while smiling slightly.</p>
  <p>He saw Lily’s friends waving their hands which Lily replied to by waving at them back. He smiled at them and their mothers before putting Lily back on the ground. The little girls happily sat themselves together and opened their lunch box excitedly, trying to see what the others had for lunch.</p>
  <p>“Oh Chunji, you have apple pie!” Lily chirped out after peeking out her friend’s lunch box.</p>
  <p>“Yes~ My mom baked them, my mom is good at baking. You can try them if you want.”</p>
  <p>“My mom cooked me spaghetti~ Look! Look! Do you want to try them too?” his daughter nodded happily at her friend’s offer.</p>
  <p>Her friends then nudged her to open her lunch box which she did immediately.</p>
  <p>They peeked inside the lunch box to see the bento he prepared for Lily. Sweetened meat with potato, egg rolls, salmon rolls with cucumber and mayo sauce.</p>
  <p>“Wow a bento! Looks yummy~ Your mom must be really good at cooking, Lily.”</p>
  <p>“I want to try them~ Mom, I want a bento like that too tomorrow” her friends all complimented Lily’s bento which made Lily smile proudly at him before she chirped out “My papa made them~”</p>
  <p>Her friends' mothers immediately responded to that.</p>
  <p>“Wah, you made them Yesung-shi? That’s really wonderful. Your wife must be really busy.”</p>
  <p>“It’s great to have a husband who can cook like you. Your wife is really lucky.”</p>
  <p>He awkwardly smiled sheepishly at their comments. He indeed never really talked about his family to other people around him. Only a few people knew his situation since he didn’t really have any relative, and he only had a few close friends at his work place who continuously showed their support at him.</p>
  <p>“So your mom never cooks for you?” one of her friends asked innocently, even though it made him uncomfortable already. Lily shook her head.</p>
  <p>“My papa cooks for me and Daddy most of the time~” she continued with her proud smile still etched to her face. The mothers finally realized what his daughter meant by that and turned a shocked glance toward him. He fidgeted nervously in his seat. All words from his mother-in-law seemed to be repeating again in his mind, bothering him already with the situation at hand.</p>
  <p>“You don’t have a mother?” her friend continued to ask her. Lily seemed to ponder for a while and then she nodded her head “I have a Papa and a Daddy.”</p>
  <p>He sighed weakly hearing the gasps of his daughter’s friends. A silence came to the group before one of her friends asked with widened eyes, like she just figured out something “Lily, does that mean you’re adopted?”</p>
  <p>He couldn’t take it anymore so he excused himself and Lily from them. He wasn’t mad or offended by his daughter’s friend’s words. No, it wasn’t that. He knew it was only a little girl’s normal curiosity and innocence radiating from Lily’s friends. He was afraid of Lily’s reaction.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lily seemed to sense that there was something bothering him since she was not her talkative chirpy self along the car ride back home, only humming a tune to herself again. Once they got into her room to change her into her pajamas though, she asked something which caused his hand to stop functioning from brushing her hair.</p>
  <p>“Papa, Is Lily adopted? Does that mean you and daddy took Lily from somewhere?”</p>
  <p>“Who said that??” Siwon’s loud voice startled both him and Lily from their position on her bed.</p>
  <p>“Daddy~!!” Lily immediately crawled off the bed to run and jump to his husband’s opened arms. He saw Siwon kissed both of her cheeks before bringing her back to the bed. The latter threw Lily to the air first before catching her body and let her stand on the bed. She bounced on it happily while holding her Daddy’s hands.</p>
  <p>“Lily, who said you’re adopted?” Siwon’s question made Lily ceased her bouncing.</p>
  <p>“Lily told Chunji and Chaerin Lily have a Papa and a Daddy and Chunji asked if Lily is adopted..” Lily pouted her lips. He lowered his head to look down on Lily’s little feet in front of him, not noticing the knowing look Siwon gave him. He heard Siwon gasped dramatically which made him turn his head upward to see what will Siwon’s answer be.</p>
  <p>“If Lily is adopted then that means Daddy and Papa took Lily from a house full of babies.” Lily continued to explain comically with loud gestures which of course reminded him of the person standing in front of her.</p>
  <p>Suddenly he noticed Siwon sat himself beside him and circled a hand around his shoulders, grabbing him tightly while smiling mischievously. He stared in confusion to the person on his right who only gave him a smirk in return. Lily also stood facing them both, observing her Daddy’s move in bemusement. Before he could ask anything, Siwon reached the hem of his shirt and dragged it upward till they all could see his belly up to his chest.</p>
  <p>“S-Siwon! What are you doing!?” He blushed a little when he saw Lily’s eyes widened seeing his upper body. He struggled at first telling Siwon to stop it before Siwon shushed him softly. He didn’t know why but he calmed down immediately. He trusted Siwon so he was sure Siwon’s aim was not to make him embarrassed or something. He must have had his reason.</p>
  <p>“Come here Lily~” Siwon positioned him to lie down on the bed still holding his shirt up. He felt Siwon’s hand smoothed out his stomach and prayed to God that his husband wasn’t up to something perverted in front of their daughter. He didn’t want that to ever happen.</p>
  <p>Lily knelt on the other side of his body obediently before Siwon poked an area of his belly, making him jerk out in protest.</p>
  <p>“See this scar honey?” He could feel his husband’s finger trailing the horizontal scar on his belly from side to side.</p>
  <p>“Yes, I can see them Daddy. Papa, does it hurt?” Lily’s finger joined Siwon’s in trailing them on his scar. Her eyes were teary when she looked up to his face. He shook his head, smiling softly while trailing his hand across Lily’s hair.</p>
  <p>“See, Lily? This is the proof that you came from your Papa’s belly.” Siwon turned his smile at him which he returned before the two of them turned their head back to Lily.</p>
  <p>“So Lily is not adopted? Lily came from Papa’s belly? So Papa used to have a big belly when Lily was inside of him?” Their daughter was ranting non-stop with a joyful smile on her lips. Siwon chuckled.</p>
  <p>“Yes, your papa used to have a BIG belly when Lily was still sleeping inside of it. Don’t you remember Daddy used to caress you and talk to you like this?” Siwon demonstrated the gesture. He saw his husband slowly put his ear to his now lean belly, a hand joined not long after to caress it.</p>
  <p>Lily giggled at them and also made a move to lower her head to his belly.</p>
  <p>“Lily doesn’t remember. What did Daddy say to Lily?”</p>
  <p>“Daddy always greeted Lily in the morning, at night too before we sleep for Lily to have a nice dream, and then Papa also used to sing to us. Oh Daddy also used to give you a good night kiss too! Like this~” Siwon smooched his belly making loud exaggerated sounds making both him and Lily to laugh.</p>
  <p>“S-Siwon.. Stop already” He hit his husband’s head softly.</p>
  <p>“Why? It’s fun~ Lily blow your Papa’s belly too. Papa will dance if you blow it”</p>
  <p>He widened his eyes before he could hear buzzing sounds came from the little girl’s mouth and a ticklish sensation to spread out from his belly, making him squirm out of reflex. He tried to stop Lily from doing it by lifting his body up until Siwon had to pin him down again and join the little girl to blow raspberry on his belly. He covered his mouth trying to cease his laugh and squirmed lightly so he wouldn’t accidentally shove his daughter’s body off the bed.</p>
  <p>“It’s true. Papa is dancing~” Lily giggled. He saw it as his chance to stop Siwon from teasing him any longer as he shoved Siwon’s head off and sat up from his position, shyly putting his shirt down.</p>
  <p>“So Lily, you’re not adopted alright?” Siwon stood up from his position and pulled his hand to stand up with him.</p>
  <p>“Yes~ Lily doesn’t need a mother, Papa is better than any mother for Lily. Lily loves Papa so much” She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks before turning to her Daddy too and repeated the gesture. “I love Daddy and Papa”</p>
  <p>“Papa loves you too Lily, so much.” His feelings got the best out of him again and since the previous episode of his mother-in-law made an appearance inside his head once again, he sobbed softly while hugging his precious daughter tightly, kissing her crown hair a few times before staring at her face.</p>
  <p>“Do you want to sleep with us Lily?” He asked her daughter. He saw Lily glanced at Siwon before she smiled brightly and shook her head. He snorted as he knew Siwon must have gestured ‘no’ to Lily behind him.</p>
  <p>“Lily is already 5 years old. Daddy promised to give Lily a little brother or sister when Lily turned 5.”</p>
  <p>He spluttered out whatever what was in his mind, staring at Siwon’s sheepish smile incredulously. Lily positioned herself to lie down on her bed and tucked her body inside the blanket herself.</p>
  <p>“Good night Papa, Daddy~ Give Lily a pretty sister or a cute brother alright?” she waved them off before hugging her teddy bears and finally closed her eyes.</p>
  <p>“Good night, little angel” Siwon ushered them out before turning the light off in Lily’s bedroom.</p>
  <p>He closed the door to his and Siwon’s room before following the other to strip off his clothes and change it into a sweat shirt and a boxer. Siwon waited for him on the bed with one of that cheesy pose of a lover who’s waiting for their partner to jump into bed with them, lying on his side, head supported in one hand, and the other hand patting the bed softly, offering him the space.</p>
  <p>He snorted softly seeing the grin on his lovers face.</p>
  <p>“Take off that shirt babe. Didn’t you hear Lily’s request?” Siwon raised his eyebrows suggestively, sitting up on the bed when he finally climbed up and moved to straddle the other’s lap.</p>
  <p>He only sighed and dropped his head on Siwon’s shoulder, the latter immediately running his hand up and down his back. He lifted his head up to say something but closed his mouth again when he felt tongue tied, not knowing where he should start.</p>
  <p>“Siwon-ah… Do you think I can be a good parent for Lily?” He spoke absentmindedly while drawing circles on his husband’s bare sculpted chest. He trailed them to his collarbone, making Siwon hiss a little before the other grabbed his hand and held it on his lap. By that he knew Siwon was going to start a serious talk with him, refusing to be distracted by his little teasing.</p>
  <p>“What makes you think you can’t?”</p>
  <p>Siwon’s gentle eyes bored into him so deeply that before he even knew it, he was already tearing up from the pressure he kept remembering out of Mrs. Choi ‘s words.</p>
  <p>“I am an orphan, Siwon. I don’t have a mother and a father. I never feel the love and care from them. How am I supposed to know how to be a great parent when I never experienced them?”</p>
  <p>Siwon wiped his tears before kissing his lips softly. “So you were saying that you’re afraid you can’t be a proper parent because you never know how they love and care for you?” He absorbed Siwon’s words slowly, realizing how selfish he’s been thinking all along. He realized by that he was actually thinking that because he never experienced them, he was afraid to give Lily a chance to avoid what she should never ever feel. Being parentless.</p>
  <p>“Wrong, Yesung-ah. You know you love and care for Lily and you know how to. It’s just something that you feel, it is not necessarily caused by something that we experienced or never experienced in our life.” Siwon gave him another kiss before continuing on his words.</p>
  <p>“..and you’re wrong about something else too, you said you never feel loved and cared for.. Well surprise, because I love you and I care for you.. Do you not feel my love for you enough?”</p>
  <p>Siwon ended it with a sad smile, his hand caressing his cheek softly.</p>
  <p>“T-that’s not what I meant… “ He immediately pulled Siwon in for a kiss “I love you so much” another kiss. “and I know how much you love me, you never fail to show me that every day since the day you declared your love to me” and a deep kiss with him showing just how much he meant his words before.</p>
  <p>“I know, Yesung-ah. Don’t worry about it anymore, alright? And don’t let my mother’s words get into your head. Whatever she says, just trust me, believe it when I say that Lily is happy with us”</p>
  <p>He smiled at that and replied “ I know. I trust you.” Before tackling his husband down and attacking him with more kisses to his face. Siwon flipped him over and stared down at him for a while.</p>
  <p>“You’re really beautiful, Yesung. Thank you for giving a beautiful child to our life. I am truly the luckiest person.” Siwon brushed his bang softly to the side to kiss his forehead gently before peppering soft kisses down to his eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and back to his reddened lips.</p>
  <p>“No, I am the one who's lucky to have you and Lily. Now I’m ready to give you another beautiful child. You, me, Lily and another miracle to be bestowed upon us.”</p>
  <p>“Sounds like a great plan to me” Siwon immediately attacked him back with kisses, moving to make a sweet love with him on that blessed night.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bonus story:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>7 months later, at some park..</p>
  <p>“So can Lily choose the baby’s name?”</p>
  <p>“Of course, what do you think the baby’s name should be?”</p>
  <p>“Uhh, Liliana or Liam so Lily can call them Lily number two~”</p>
  <p>Siwon and him laughed at that.</p>
  <p>“Lily, how about if it’s a girl, Liliana, but we call her Ana and if it’s a boy, William, and we call him Liam.”</p>
  <p>“Oh that sounds great too, Papa~”</p>
  <p>“Do you want to tell the names to the baby, Lily?”</p>
  <p>“Oh yes Daddy~” Lily jumped off the bench and stood in front of him before lowering her head to his round belly.</p>
  <p>“Hi baby, this is Lily, your big sister talking. Daddy, Papa and Lily will call you Ana from Liliana or Liam from William when you’re born. Be healthy, okay? Lily loves you.”</p>
  <p>“Ahh-!”</p>
  <p>“Omoooo, Daddy daddy, the baby just moved! Omo! Omooo! Hahaha. The baby heard Lily!” She smiled happily while caressing his tummy.</p>
  <p>The three of them laughed happily, a bubble of contentment and happiness surrounded them in that park.</p>
  <p>A happy family. A blessing that all of us will never trade for any other things in this world.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The End</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>This is actually an old fic, I decided to re-post before trying to write more YeWon/WonYe <br/>Hope you enjoyed ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>